A Selfless Birthday
by DoctorWhovian18
Summary: A little bit late, post WotR fic in honour of Frodos' birthday, September 22nd! Invited to Minas Tirith to celebrate, Frodo finds himself unable to resist the attention of the city's citizens. But his friends have other ideas. A fic celebrating our favourite hobbit.


**Ok, I know this is a bit late but my life has been really, really busy lately and I still wanted to do a birthday fic for Frodo, so here it is. I hope it has come out alright. I just really wanted to capture what I admire most about Frodo, while also making it a feel-good story :) Hope you all enjoy!**

 _Ringbearer! Pherian! Lord Baggins!_

These and many variations of them, followed by birthday wishes, followed Frodo as he climbed the layers of Minas Tirith.

Several weeks earlier, a messenger had arrived in Hobbiton with the news that Aragorn wished Frodo to spend his next birthday with him and Arwen in the city. Frodo had, of course, agreed; it had been too long since he had seen them and, with what he was soon planning, he was more than appreciative of another chance to see them. Bilbo had also been offered to come, but had confessed that such a journey at his age would be bad for his health and that he was perfectly happy to spend his birthday in Hobbiton.

Despite Frodo's desire to spend time with his friends, he had woken that morning and decided to go for an early walk before first breakfast. He hadn't planned on staying out long.

However, he hadn't counted on every single citizen of Minas Tirith hailing him as he walked and wishing him a happy birthday.

It was now time for luncheon and Frodo hadn't returned to his quarters yet, because once people realised that Frodo was responding to them, they then started inviting him into their houses and giving him gifts of some sort.

Frodo was extremely touched and grateful, but continually tried to refuse their offerings, as he knew that the people of Gondor were still struggling to get back on their feet after the war. Surely the gifts would be better given to people who needed them more. _Those who have the least to give are often the most generous_ , he thought to himself.

Also, although he would never voice it out loud, he really hadn't pictured this birthday being spent with everyone _except_ the friends he had come to see, and those who had accompanied him. Pippin, of course, jumped at the chance to show that his allegiance to Gondor hadn't been swayed by his time in the Shire. Merry and Sam had come along because they also wanted to celebrate Frodo's birthday with him. He was surprised to even see that Gimli and Legolas had come to the city.

Frodo was an intelligent Hobbit and he had a sneaking suspicion that Aragorn knew that he planned to leave Middle-earth soon and journey with the Elves.

He made a mental note to thank him later.

The issue with everyone asking Frodo for even five minutes of his time...was that Frodo found it extremely difficult to refuse them. He would look up into their pleading eyes, their smiles, see their joy when he agreed and he simply _could not say no_.

How could he refuse people who felt such happiness just because he had a cup of tea with them, or met their family? It brought _him_ joy to see it.

Maybe it was the best way to spend a birthday: making others happy was very similar to the Hobbit tradition of gift-giving.

It was just past the time for luncheon and, among everything else, Frodo's stomach was growling loudly from having to survive only on various biscuits since that morning, when Aragorn finally found him.

He was on the second highest level of Minas Tirith when the King himself spotted him as he was between houses. Aragorn rushed over, beaming warmly at the people who had just invited Frodo inside.

"I am so sorry to interrupt." He announced. "But I have planned something rather special for the Ringbearer, considering the occasion, and I wish him to join me now. I am sure that he will be able to come and visit you tomorrow."

Frodo smiled up at his friend, relieved and especially thankful that the couple he had been about to meet didn't seem upset. If anything, they appeared glad that Aragorn was acknowledging Frodo's birthday.

He accompanied Aragorn back up to the palace, chatting about the different people he had met.

"They all speak very highly of you." He told Aragorn, grinning again. "They say you have brought new life into a dying nation."

Aragorn looked down humbly. "I only do what I believe to be best. If the people agree, then my job is succeeding."

They were silent for another moment before Frodo's Tookish curiosity got the better of him. He asked, "Have you really organised something?"

A smirk crossed Aragorn's face. "Patience, little friend."

He said nothing else and Frodo knew better than to press the matter.

There was no indication of anything as they entered the throne room – which Aragorn never actually used, instead sitting in an adjoining room when dealing with affairs of state. They continued walking through the many hallways with ceilings that arced high over even Aragorn's head; towards what Frodo vaguely remembered from the last time he had explored the palace to be a ballroom of some sort.

Upon entering, Aragorn instructed Frodo to wait in the centre of the room, before disappearing into a side room. Frodo idly lingered, shifting his weight from foot to foot...hoping that whatever this is wasn't too extravagant.

"Surprise!"

From various hiding places that Frodo hadn't even thought was possible, his friends appeared with a shout, all grinning broadly. A banner was unrolled across two pillars which read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRODO, OUR TRULY SELFLESS FRIEND'. Sam and Pippin dragged a table into view, atop which was a huge cake decorated to look like Bag End.

More than a bit overwhelmed, Frodo could only stare as his friends, hobbit, Man, Dwarf and Elf alike approached.

"We thought the banner was apt." Arwen said softly, smiling down at him. "Considering what Aragorn told me about how you had spent your morning."

A faint blush crept up Frodo's cheeks; he hadn't noticed that anyone had been aware, but clearly Aragorn had known from the start.

Then Aragorn himself approached, kneeling down to reach his height. "My dear little friend, if there was anything you wished for, I would give it to you. However, I know that you do not want anything and so all I offer is words: you saved Middle-earth from the evil of Sauron, destroyed the Ring and brought peace between races. You are not bigger or stronger or more intelligent than others, yet I have no doubt that none among Men, Elves, Dwarves or even Hobbits could have accomplished what you did, because you have something incredible that they don't."

Frodo frowned, wondering what he could possibly have to make him as unique as Aragorn made him sound. "What?"

Aragorn poked a finger at his chest. "Your heart. Your selfless love of others, your mercy, your compassion and desire to please those around you were and still are your greatest qualities. Forget not, if it were not for your mercy towards the creature Gollum, that Ring would now be on Sauron's hand. Not, of course, denying the hearts of your friends and relatives," At that, Aragorn nodded at Merry, Pippin and Sam, "But, being your elder, I think it is safe to say they learned from you."

The three nodded, with Sam taking Frodo's hand in his and saying, "It's true, Mr. Frodo. Ever since I was small I would see how you were with others, whether it was Bilbo, or my old Gaffer, or even the animals, you took the time to show care and respect to each one."

Frodo didn't know what to say. He simply beamed around at everyone, thanking them for everything and anything.

"And one more gift, of sorts." Aragorn added suddenly, causing everyone to fall silent. "As I am aware that the anniversary of your wound on Weathertop is approaching, Frodo, I offer for you to remain in Minas Tirith until the dreadful day passes, during which Arwen and I, along with our best healers, can make you as comfortable as is possible."

Frodo looked up at him, relief and gratitude clear in his expression. He truly had been dreading the fast-approaching day, and the knowledge that he could spend it in comfort among people he cared for was more than he had hoped for. True, in the Shire, Sam and his dear Rosie would always be there for him, but there was little they could do.

"Thank you, I would very much appreciate that." He told Aragorn, at which the King nodded.

Frodo may have done all those things Aragorn said and he couldn't deny his big heart – although he didn't see it as anything special because, for him, it was natural – but Frodo was sure of one thing; nothing would have ever been possible without his friends and family.

 **I think we all know that's true. Frodo wouldn't have made it to Amun Hen alone, nor would he have made it to Mordor without Sam (and even Gollum). This turned out more Frodo and Aragorn friendship than I intended, but oh well. Again, I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
